Just because I have a V6 doesn't mean that I am weak
by DanZThelittleWriter
Summary: Summary: A spin-off I made based on the 'Cars' Movie. The story of Jerry 'Nimbus' Ford that moved to a new school.


Summary: A spin-off I made based on the 'Cars' Movie. The story of Jerry 'Nimbus' Ford that moved to a new school.

A blue 2017 Ford Gt along with an older 2004 Ford Gt was on their way to a school

"You're ready for your first day of school? Jerry?" Jeremy said while revving his engine

"Sure, I'm always ready"

"Alright, here we are, in the front gate. I'll pick you up at 13 P.m. Okay, bye" Jeremy fired up his engine and then went away

"Bye big brother, I'll see you soon"

"Bye"

Jerry slowly creeped into the school building, meeting some cars he didn't knew.

"Hey look, a new student" somebody shouted

"Oh, he's must be a Ford, and he's a supercar too" another one shouted this time with a higher-pitched voice

"There are no supercars in Ford family, idiot" the first one replied

Jerry just drive even faster, and start exploring his new school. It has everything, a canteen, locker, lots of classes and much more, but suddenly he bumped into another car a Nissan GT-R

"Ouch," The car Jerry bumped into whimpered, and the car is actually a female

"S-sorry, I didn't see you"

"Watch your step next time, oh I never see before, you must be the new kid I heard about"

"Yeah, this is my first day. Who's your name"

"My name is Nicole Nissan, and you?"

"Mine is Jerry 'Nimbus' Ford. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, Jerry. So where are you from and why do you moved here? "

"Long story, Nicole"

"Well, shorten it."

"I moved here because my old school got bombed by terrorists, so I have no other choice other than to move here"

"Aw, poor you."

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Aw, look. The bell already ranged, let's get inside our class."

"Okay"

Both of them went inside their class along with some more students.

"Good morning, class" an old Plymouth Roadrunner GTX went inside

 _"Good morning, Mr. Dom"_ Most of the students replied

"Today we have a new student on our class. Jerry, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Sure"

Jerry got up and started to introduce himself

"Hello, my name is Jerry 'Nimbus' Ford. I'm 14 years old, and I came from Carburetor County. Nice to meet you, friends"

 _"Hi, Jerry. Nice to meet you too"_ Most of the students replied.

Jerry went back into his seat, and he is greeted by some of the other students.

"Hi, Jerry, can I sat next to you?" a Red Mazda Rx-8 called out (He's a male, btw)

"Huh. Oh sure, sit here, by the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Ramsey Mazda" the Rx

Ramsey sat next to Jerry, some other students also greeted him

"Hi, my name is Johnny Lamborghini. Nice to meet you" A Lamborghini Huracan greeted Jerry

"Hi, my name is Tony Ferrari, welcome to 11A class." A Ferrari 458 also greeted Jerry, seems he's the class leader

"Hi there, my name is Michelle McLaren, we gonna have a lot of fun here." A female McLaren 570s greeted Jerry with a huge smile

Some other students also greeted the new kid. But there are two cars that didn't greet him, their names are Robert Dodge and Robin Dodge. Robert is a Dodge Charger Hellcat and Robin is a Dodge Challenger Hellcat, both are known as bullies and they are known to be arrogant because they have the most horsepower in the class

"Hey look, there's a new loser right there" Robin spokes to Robert

"Good, let's see what we can do to him, haha" *evil laugh.

Three hours later, the bell rang again, which means it's break time.

Robin intentionally ram into Jerry, causing him to spin out.

"Hey, watch your step!" Jerry yelled

"Hey Robert, this loser just yelled at me," Robin shouted

"Owh, Really. Oh, I'm _so_ scared, hahahaha"

They started mocking and occasionally hitting Jerry

"Why do you guys are so mean to me?" Jerry shouted, on the verge of tears because being bullied

"Because you're got a V6 Engine, only losers got anything less than 6 cylinders, haha"

All of a sudden, a car bumped Robert and another one bumped Robin.

"Oh shit, It's Reggy and Sophie" Robin yelled before cowardly run away with Robert

The two cars slowly approached Jerry, Jerry yelled hysterically, thinking they're just another bully looking for a new prey.

"Argh, no, go away, leave me alone!" Jerry yelled hysterically

"Jerry, calm down, we not gonna hurt you, just calm down, okay?" a female car voice was heard

Jerry slowly opened his eyes, looking at two supercars, one is a gorgeous red Ferrari 812 Superfast, and Jerry didn't know the other one's model

"Aw, poor you. Don't worry, those bullies wouldn't mess up with you again" another male voice was heard

"Huh, who are you?" Jerry curiously asked

"My name is Sophie Ferrari" The girl spokes

"My name is Reggy Koenigsegg" The other male spokes and he showed himself to Jerry, surprisingly he was a Koenigsegg Regera

"Koenigsegg? You mean.."

"Yeah, I came from the famous Koenigsegg family, by the way, who are you?"

"Uh, my name is Jerry 'Nimbus' Ford"

"You have got beaten up quite bad, let me took care of you"

Jerry, Sophie, and Reggy slowly came into a room, and then Sophie took a first aid kit and healed Jerry with it, Jerry also saw a few other cars on the room, and a stack of 'Dragon Tires' and 'Death Windshield' manga comics. it seems that this room is some kind of a headquarters of an organization and Jerry knew what was going on

"Uh, Reggy. You wanted to recruit me to your organization right?"

"Yeah, you're right. We need more members for our organization."

"But, what kind of organization is this?"

"We called this organization 'Anti-Bullying Organization' our objective is to eliminate bullying in this school, but it's not easy, we need more members for our organization. So do you want to join us?"

Jerry becomes silent for a while, he thinks, what will happen if he joined them. Did they will gave them protection from bullying?

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
